My Little Flower
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: When Harley shows up on Ivy's doorstep declaring that she has changed and is now sane and no longer a criminal and wants to be friends again, but does something more transpire? This story will follow these two from renewal, to a whole new world that neither of them were looking for yet will grow to love? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Harley looked up at the small two story building in front of her. The building, plain in style, yet a bit beaten down. Not in the greatest of neighborhoods either, though Crime Alley never really was all that great in the first place. Harley sighed as looking down at the ground. She had been working on getting better for the last year. Working with Gotham's best doctors to help her get past the criminal career.

Yep, that is right, little old Harley had finally given up her life of crime and was now declared sane. Harley Quinn was now sane. She wanted nothing to do with Joker anymore or anything that had to do with hurting others. She turned him in to Batman on where to find him and any plans he was thinking of. Harley was completely done with anything criminal.

The last year was hard for her. There were times when she wanted to give up and just take the easy route of going back to _him. _Though she knew that if she always went that route that she would never get better and never shed this criminal side of her. So for a year she was doing anything but follow that painful road. The road of beatings, getting caught, yelling, and abuse. Harley shook her head as smiling. She was finally here, the road she always wanted, a normal life.

Though the reason she was in Crime Alley, well, that is a totally different story. This, this is where our lovely story begins. Where the small blonde was trying to work up her courage to walk up to the front door and knock. Though it was as if she was frozen to her spot. Marked by untold nervousness. She sighed deeply, finally pushing herself to move. She made the twelve steps up to the faded white door of the small home.

She rose her hand slowly, ringing the doorbell. She listened to hear if there was any movement inside. She panicked when she didn't hear anything at first, then the sound of shuffling and grumbling could be heard. The door was yanked open quickly to reveal a moss skinned beauty. "This better be damn important, it is three in the morning!" The beauty said then stopped when she saw Harley. The look on her face was as if she saw a ghost. "Harl..." She said again as looking at the blonde.

Harley began to fidget as eyes were on her. "Hey Red.. I mean Pammy." Harley said as smiling a small bit. "I know it has been a while, but mind if I come in? I want to talk." Ivy shook her head to get her thoughts together. "Yeah sure, come in." She moved to the side a bit to let the ex-Harlequin through the small door way.

Once both were sitting in the living room each nursing cups of tea in their hands, that Pamela insisted on making. The silence that hung over them was only what Harley feared would be a prediction of what was to come. Harley took a quick sip of her tea, licking her lips afterward.

"Sorry I have been away for a while." "A year is more than a while Harl." Harley looked down at her lap at that response. "Just where did you venture off to hun?" Harley opened her mouth then closed it again before sighing, "I was getting better Pammy. I'm done with crime, with Joker, with everything. I am certified as sane. I just wanted to apologize for leaving and for everything bad I have done to you."

Silence enveloped them again, here it came, here came the yelling, the whole 'why did you do that?!'; but it never came. Instead came a hug. Harley was absorbed into a tight hug that was Ivy. Ivy smiled as hugging Harley, "I am so proud of you sweetie, you are finally away from that abusive clown." Harley blinked and began to cry, returning the hug.

Harley woke to the feeling of the sun on her face. The sun streaming in from the living room window. The blinds open all the way, with Ivy standing near them, cleaning up a bit. Picking up the cups from last night. The redhead looked up when she felt eyes on her, she smiled at the small blonde. Harley sleepily smiled back as siting up. Working out kinks in her bones from sleeping on the couch. "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night Pammy." Harley stood as grabbing her jean jacket, "I really should be going though."

"Do you have any place to stay?" Ivy replied from the kitchen over the sound of water. "Not really, but I figure I can find a place through the hospital just until I get money." Harley pulled on her jacket, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, "Stay here, I couldn't stand you being out there alone in a flea bag place they would put you up in. Stay here Harl, please? I mean it won't be too much, just stay out of the the greenhouse, don't bother the plants, and clean up after yourself."

Harley blinked confused, as looking at the hand on her arm, "Yah sure Red? I mean I don't want to put you out." "Nonsense, it would be a great addition, besides, free rent for now." Ivy said as smiling, taking her hand off Harley's arm. Harley nodded as taking her jacket back off and placing it on the coat rack near the front door. "Alright Red, but let me know when I am a bother. I really want to prove I am better!"

The sudden declaration made Ivy chuckle, "Oh, of course Harl, when don't I?" Harley giggled as bending down to fold the blanket that was placed on her last night. "This is true Red, you always tell me when I am a nuisance." Ivy stopped what she was doing and turned to Harley, "You are never a nuisance, you just do stupid things Harl." Ivy looked at the small blonde, trying to look into her eyes.

"You understand me? You are never a nuisance to me, never were. I don't know who put that in your head, but you aren't. Never think like that again. Got it?" Harley looked up but didn't respond. "Got it Harl?" "Yeah I get it, thanks Red." Harley said as nodding, placing the folded blanket on the top of the couch. "Can we go shopping Red? I have some money, but I really need some new clothes." Ivy laughed as moving towards the door for her sweater, "Let's go then Harl." Harley beamed with happiness as running to the coat rack, grabbing her jacket and running out the door.

* * *

**Here is chapter one of this story! I am sooo happy to have this chapter out! I wrote this and the beginning of chapter two in one day, however I sat on this story for a while because I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Then I was like I just want to put this out because it would be amazing to write and I figured it would be nice to read. Well I hope you guys like this! This is kind of a slow chapter, but chapter two picks up some more! So I hope I got everything right and all! Sooo please review and let me know how it is! **

**~Hitomi**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple months since Harley started to stay with Ivy. Harley had finally found a small job at a tiny cafe. She made enough money to start paying for rent, not half of it but most of it. The idea of Ivy paying rent was strange, though in crime alley, you pay rent, no one really bothers you. Harley really didn't mind, she was talking to Ivy about getting out of the whole crime thing. Ivy was confused at first but then agreed that maybe she could try, when they have enough money.

Harley didn't like the idea of Ivy having to steal to keep them out of debt, however Ivy only did it to help. They even talked about her getting a job, which Ivy laughed at. Though when the blonde recommended a flower nursery. That idea, well, the red head didn't mind. She actually complimented the blonde on having a smart idea.

Harley sighed as looking out the window of the bus that she was on. She had just finished a seven hour shift at the cafe. She loved her job, waiting on others, and giving them what they wanted food wise. She hasn't felt that happy since her time as a psychologist. Helping others was always something she loved doing. Though when Joker warped her mind, she didn't feel at home in her own mind anymore. Being with him was like walking on egg shells all the time. Just something she could not do anymore. Something she was proud she gave up.

Last she heard was that he was in Arkham Asylum. Though that was never a surprise, that was like his second home until he broke out. Then again he was always breaking out of there like it was easy work. You would think that they would make it more secure. Whether that be the Bat's fault or the police no one would never really know. Though Harley can say from experience that it would be the police.

Harley shook her head to get out of her negative thoughts. She was just happy to be where she was now, even it was working in a small cafe. Harley looked down at the magazine she was reading and smiled at the picture of Bruce Wayne and miss Selina Kyle. It was nice to see Selina having fun with someone who would treat her right, also it probably helped more that he was rich. Not saying that it was all about money though that always helped.

Harley smiled as she looked up to see that she had to pull the string to signal to stop. She pulled on the string as pushing herself up. She made her way to the front of the bus and off, avoiding bumping into any ones arms on the way off. She was successful in her attempt. She made her way onto the sidewalk and began her journey home. She held her purse close as she made her way down the busy broken streets. She was just four blocks from home and she was happy to get home.

She smiled at the small children playing in the streets. They were playing baseball with makeshift bases. Using trash can lids, pieces of wood or even drawing out bases in chalk. What ever they could get their hands on they used. She remembered doing that with friends when she was a small girl so the sight of that brought back great memories. She looked ahead to watch where she was going, she made a left into an alley then a right into another then stopped outside her building.

From the street she can see Ivy watering the plant by the window. Harley smiled even more at the sight and made her way up the front steps and inside. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack by the front door. She kicked off her shoes next to the coat rack then placed her purse on the table by the door. She heard the sound of Ivy's humming as music played somewhere in the house. Harley smiled as listening to the song, it was a song she came to know very well. It was one of Pamela's favorite songs. The blonde began to hum along to the sensual lyrics; the song slow, yet upbeat, 'Come on Closer' by Jem. This song was all but what was Pamela Isley, personality, looks, and soul.

Harley made her way towards to living room to watch Ivy water a plant as humming along to the song and dancing. Swaying her hips back and forth to the sensual beat, not a care in the world but for herself. Unaware if anyone was watching or not. The blonde watched the way the plants perked up at the sound of the redhead's voice as if it were a source of life. The blonde smirked as she leaned herself against the old door frame to watch more.

Just then an idea popped into the blonde's head, she grinned as she began to sing along to the song, this caused the redhead to stop what she was doing and whip around to said blonde, eye wide and watering can ready to be used as a weapon. She stopped when she saw Harley and her eyes became more relaxed, "Harl, don't sneak up on a girl like that!" The redhead said as putting down the watering can and walking over to the stereo and turning it off.

Harley giggled as grinning, "Gee Pammy, I would of thought your vines would of told yah I was here." Harley put her hand on the door frame. "Well, I suppose they were with you this time Harl." Ivy said as trying not to smile, placing her hand on top of the stereo. "Or they were distracted by those pipes Pamela." The redhead turned around as looking at the blonde, raising an eye brow and then walking towards the blonde. Placing her hand on the blonde's cheek smiling softly then quickly flicking her on the nose and backing away.

Harley flinched and rubbed at her nose, "RED! That was mean!" Harley whined, this only caused Ivy to chuckle, and wave her hand in the air slightly. "Pay back my dear Harl." The blonde rolled her eyes and kept rubbing her nose in comfort, "Well, yeah Pammy but you didn't need to flick so hard..." Harley's whine caused the vine vixen to chuckle more and shake her head. "I know darling I'm sorry, I was only teasing you." Pamela said as rubbing Harley's cheek with her hand.

Harley pouted slightly before smiling and skipping off and away from Ivy. "Come on Red! Let's eat I'm hungry!" Ivy chuckled as following the blonde towards the kitchen.

Harley sat on the counter while watching Ivy cook. Watching the vegetables spin in circles as they were stirring. Ivy felt eyes on her for a second then as fast they were on her they were off. Ivy rolled her eyes as continuing to cook. Then it was there again, that being watched feeling. She looked up quickly just in time to make eye contact with a set of baby blues.

"What is it Harls?" The question made the ex harlequin snap out of her thoughts. She looked at Ivy before her brows began to knit together, in deep thought. The plant goddess looked at the blonde confused, it looked like the blonde was in such deep thought that her thoughts were wrestling with each other.

"Hey Pammy... Whats was always up between you and John, you know Scarecrow?" The blonde asked as looking up at Ivy again. The question threw the redheaded beauty off, she didn't think anyone knew about them. They were old history that no one knew about, but it seems the blonde, even if she acted like an idiot was in fact smart at somethings.

"We use to date on and off, no need to worry about that though. We ended that a long time ago, back when you went away. He was just a, uhm, distraction as you call them. He was really kind and nice, though he was always on about using his fear gas and perfecting it. Which one would understand, however, it just... didn't seem right." Ivy said as leaning forward to turn off the stove burner, and grabbing a strainer, dumping the veggies and water into in the strainer in the sink.

Harley smiled as making her way around the house. She had gotten use to the layout by now. Every little nook and cranny. Though sometimes the plants did surprise her by grabbing her leg in the middle of that night when she was on her way to the bathroom sleepily. She figured it was Ivy keeping an eye on her even in her sleep. Which honestly she was use to by now, though half asleep and a vine grabbing you, that can always leave you scared out of your mind.

She never brought this up to Pamela though. She figured she didn't even know she was doing it or that the plants acted on their own. It was scarey, but oddly comforting to be honest. Harley knew she was weird like that when it came to things like that. No matter how much you take the clown out of the insane asylum you can't take the habits out of the girl underneath.

She tapped her fingers against her thigh as the music blared through the headphones. It was around three in the morning and old habits die hard but she was lively awake for what ever reason. Almost as if the night still called for her. Even with that life behind her she still had the small impulses to do things however, for her sanity and the well being of her body she never acted upon them. When she rounded a corner she could see Ivy was still awake in her garden workshop.

She was working on something, probably her regular genetic mutations. Even if she knew Ivy was trying to be good, she never stopped at trying to come up with cures, or creating new hybrid plants that would help the world. That was something she always loved about Pamela. She never stopped or hesitated when it came to something she loved. She did what she always thought was right for the world. Even if it meant killing others that would hurt her cause.

Ivy smiled when her plants felt Harley at the doorway. Ivy didn't say anything because she knew the ex-harlequin was in thought. She didn't even have to turn around to know that, she has gotten use to the look her back gets when the blonde was in thought. Also she could hear the music blasting through the headphones. The familiar tone of I love rock and roll she knew all too well. She began to hum along to the beat as she rechecked her notes for the right equations.

It was a few months later, the weather was beginning to come chilly, the air more crisp for this time of year. The leaves were turning their usual fall colors. The reds, browns, yellows and orange, all the colors were coming in so nicely. All the amazing indications that fall was here showed so brightly. Though, to Pamela it was also an indication that plants were beginning to wilt and die. Something she did not like at all.

Harley had dragged her out of the house for the afternoon to, as the blonde said 'Get her out of the deathly funk'. Ivy just glared at the blonde, she could feel every little thing beginning to wilt, she knew it was a thing nature did, it was required by the circle of life. It didn't mean she had to like it at all. Though Harley, out of the goodness of her heart was seriously trying to make her feel better. That was something she could never be mad at the blonde for.

Ivy looked over at the small blonde, who was spinning around. The blonde stopped and looked over at the red head when she felt eyes on her. "Come on Red! Let's go play in the leaves!"

Ivy raised an eyebrow before shaking her head, "I don't think so Harls. Though you can, I will stay here and watch."

"Awe come on Pammy! Come have some fun! I know the dying plants are making you sad, but you gotta have fun sometimes." The blonde said as smiling.

Ivy shook her head as hiding a small smile; watching as the blonde nodded and ran over to a pile of leaves. She gathered a bunch before throwing them up into the air. Harley beamed up at her with a childish grin before falling back into the large pile of leaves. A small thud was heard before a whine pierced the air. Ivy hurried over to make sure the blonde was alright. The red head helped the smaller woman up. Checking her head and chuckling when she found a small bump on the back of her head.

Ivy shook her head and kissed the small bump. Harley grinned up at her with a rushed thank you. Before the plant goddess knew what was happening she was pulled down into the pile of leaves. She rolled her eyes at the blonde before giggling along with her. There was no better remedy than a laughing harlequin.

* * *

**OKay I am soooo sorry this took forever! That is my fault in all honesty! I just didn't know how to write this chapter and I wanted to make it longer since it will be a long story (hopefully if I haven't lost you guys) I am terribly sorry about how long it has been since I posted the first chapter and promised the second one would be up soon after that. Life got in the way and all sorts of crappy stuff. So I wrote more on this chapter to hopefully make it nicer? And for those who are going will Ivy and Harley get together? The answer is yes. They will. Spoiler for that. Haha but honestly yes I plan to make this a shipping chapter I just want to build character development before I do that instead of going friends BAM relationships. Hopefully chapter three will be written and out within the next month or so. Send me comments and PMs I love hearing how Im doing. good or bad xD Well love you all! :D**

**Also! Here is a playlist I made for this story. hopefully you like that :) /hitomikoiko/you-are-my-little-flower (it is available on 8tracks) **

**~Hitomi**


End file.
